


la vérité

by came0s



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Character Analysis, F/M, LOL not rly idek anymore i hate this ship, Poetry, Romance, Series 2, Spoilers, lil bit of violence but not rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/came0s/pseuds/came0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the truth is staring you in the face & you can't even see it</p>
            </blockquote>





	la vérité

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dory/gifts).



mistakes aren’t so easily redeemable   
but it seems they fade over time : little  
ghosts of a past settling like   
dust on the road  
  
& it takes a single blow of breath from  
between her diamond cut mouth to  
disturb every mote & pebble he had spent  
so many months arranging  
                                                  meticulously  
                                                  delicately  
  
                                    his true desire :   
  
                       & god, he wants to hate her for it  
                       & oh  **god** , he wants to hate  _her_  
  
& yet all he despises is the careful  
shell of a man their past has carved him into  
  
& she makes him question it, every time :  
                       is it her knife cutting into his chest   
                       or is it his hand holding her wrist,  
                       guiding every deep & scarring line across  
                       skin made achingly fragile by the weight  
                       of memories haunting him in the dead  
                       of the night  
  
                                                                        “  from now on, we will be strangers  ”   
  
                                                 he is firm when he speaks —-   
                                                 a well-practiced expression, a mockery  
                                                 of self-control   
  
      “  you are a stranger to yourself  ”  
  
no one knows him like she does,  
& it sits heavily on his chest : two sets  
of green blades fixed against his heart  
  
      “  the truth is staring you in the face   
      and you can’t even see it  ”  
  
                                                                        “  what _truth_  ?  ”  
  
      “  whatever I am, you love me —-  ”  
  
she takes her knife  
  
      “  —- and you **always** will  ”  
  
& shec u t s

**Author's Note:**

> la vérité : the truth   
> noun, fem.


End file.
